Something Unexpected
by Rain Darkwood
Summary: A love interest for Hiei, who is neither demon nor does she have any supernatural powers. I wanna put cameos in here, so if anyone's interested of putting their character in for a cameo, read the full summary inside. Rating may go up, but doubtedly.
1. Default Chapter

Something Unexpected  
  
a fanfic by  
  
Rain Darkwood  
  
Note - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor any licenses to Yu Yu Hakusho. I just kinda own the idea behind this fic, and any original characters in it. You probably arent reading this little note anyway by now, because they are boring. I usually don't read 'em either.  
  
A Note about this story's form - I wrote this story having the first part of every chapter be a diary entry from one fo the characters. The rest of the chapter is written 3rd person omniscent however, so don't get confused.  
  
Full Summary - This story is built behind the premise of a girl moving to town, and opening a mechanic's shop near Yusuke's house. She has no special powers and she isn't a demon, but something about her attracts Hiei (the star of most of my stories, he just has such a wealth of character!) I wanted to write this because I wanted to take a crack at Hiei in a romantic situation, because I think it would confuse him. Anyway, I've gone on long enough, here's the story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rainy Day Women  
  
YusukeJuly 20th, 2004  
  
Boy, did I have a rough day today. Woke up around 6 in the morning. Couldn't help it, I fell asleep early. Man, I hate waking up early. When I woke up, it was still a bit dark out, but the kind of dark that is like regular daylight when it's really stormy. It was reallt stormy actually, something i realized when i took a bleary peek out the window at the world I've done so much to save. It was dark, and the rain made it nearly impossible to see anything anyway, but I could make out somebody across the street, in a lot that's been vacant for over a year, at least. Anyway, I could tell someone was there, because they had a bright yellow van. I didn't really think twice about it, I was itchin to see what time it was. I suppose it isn't necessary to say I was pretty pissed when I saw what time it was. I got some clothes on and walked out fro breakfast, and that was pretty much it. I never really expected anything to happen that day...  
  
The sun could not be seen, as the sky was filled with motionless grey-black clouds, and although this weather was a favorite for demons like Hiei, Yusuke wasn't a fan. As he struggled to pull his pants on correctly (he'd been trying to put them on backwards for a moment until he realized what he was doing) he began to curse under his breath. The previous evening Botan had sent him after a low class demon criminal, who'd led him on a chase for an hour before being easily overpowered. Yusuke had been exhausted from the running and fell asleep nearly as soon as he'd gone home. He hadn't gone to sleep in a good mood either; it seemed like every day Botan was giving him some case that didn't challenge him in the slightest.   
  
Having finished dressing, Yusuke opened the door of his house to head out for breakfast. It was a great big oak door, with small chippings that had accumulated over the years on the corners. On days like this it was so easy to note details like this, as the chilly winds swept through the grass and wet drops of rain smacked subtly onto the pavement. It seemed so real that it was unreal, and life's details amplified to the point of surrealism. Everything was in a much larger scope, and everyday experiences like walking to the diner seemed wholly new.  
  
As Yusuke left his doorstep and began to lock the door, he watched the lot across the street. He'd noticed a yellow van there when he looked out the window this morning; and now he was curious who was setting up there. But he saw no construction teams, no wooden stakes and ribbons to mark off site planning. The only person there was a young girl, maybe seventeen, by her looks. She had no umbrella, like Yusuke, who preferred to endure the rain. She was puttering about the lot, examining it and writing things on a small notepad. Yusuke wondered momentarily how she could write on a notepad in the rain. It was only raining lightly though, and he didn't think much about it. As he passed her area, she gave a cheerful wave and he returned it. Nice girl, he thought. Wonder what she's planning for that old lot?  
  
Yusuke opened the door to the diner, and the small bell rang merrily. It didn't seem to fit the mood of the day. One quick glance around, and he found Kuwabara, already seated at the bar with Kurama. He sat on Kuwabara's left, sighing. Kuwabara was reading a monster comic, and didn't seem to notice Yusuke had arrived. Kurama noticed him however, and greeted him as he sipped a mug of hot tea. "Hello, Yusuke," he said in his usual soft and calm voice. Steam floated around his nose and toward the ceiling, vanishing on it's way. "Lovely morning, don't you think?"  
  
Yusuke laughed as he read the menu. "I don't think so," he said, his voice naturally much bolder than Kurama's. "I don't like this weather. Too calm and boring to me." He put the menu down, and hailed the waitress.  
  
Kurama sighed. "Personally, I love this kind of weather. Rarely does someone get a moment to enjoy the beauty of earth, and take the time to ponder things."  
  
Yusuke shook his head. "I don't have anything to 'ponder'. What is there to think so seriously about?"  
  
Kurama sighed again, as he sipped deeply from his mug. "Sometimes, there are just things to think about, Yusuke," he said, looking across Kuwabara at Yusuke. "Sometimes, you'll find that there are plenty of things to think about. Not always important things... but there's plenty to think about."  
  
Yusuke didn't see any reason to argue this, and the waitress had arrived. So he ordered his breakfast, a plate of pancakes and bacon, with milk. Kuwabara finally seemed to notice Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke! Where were you last night, I tried to call yuo like a million times..."  
  
Yusuke told them his story, about how he'd been forced to chase down a demon and return it to Botan for delivery to Spirit World. Kuwabara was sympathetic. "That sucks, man. I tell you, if they hadn't already declared you a spirit detective, I'd take your job and do it! Hell, I could do it a lot faster than you anyway..."  
  
Yusuke laughed. "Whatever you say, Kuwabara. Hey, what comic are you reading?"  
  
Kuwabara glanced down at his comic. "Oh, it's this new one. It's called Mutant Alien Killers from Mars. It's about these really creepy aliens, and they want to take over the world to harvest our organs, 'cause they use them for cooking ingredients!" Kuwabara looked sick just thinking about it.  
  
This time, Kurama laughed. "How can yuo read something like that after you've seen real demons and monsters yourself?"  
  
Kuwabara seemed confused by this question, so Yusuke changed the subject. "Hey, Kurama. Where's Hiei?"  
  
Kurama continued to sip his tea. "I don't know for sure. You know, I really think he enjoys weather like this, but... he would never admit it. He won't even admit he likes Earth." There was a hint of laughter behind this last sentence. "Hiei left early this morning. He's been shacking up in my mother's attic this week. Bit crowded at my house, Koji and Kazunori are both shacked up in the basement as well. My mother loves them all, I don't think she'd care if she knew they were demons...she always wanted lots of kids you know, and now that she's got four sons, it's made life a lot busier for her."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "So you don't know where he went then?"  
  
"Well, he leaves the house a lot. Koji is usuallt hanging around somewhere, he likes to help my mother with the chores. I think it makes him feel better about stayin there. Kazunori always leaves too, I've seen him several times at the ice cream parlor in the mall. But I never see Hiei unless he wants to be seen. He's just too private to live alongside humans. Give him time, he will adjust."  
  
"Yeah I guess so." By now, Yusuke had finished his pancakes and milk. He left his bacon, because it came witht he pancakes and he wasn't much of a bacon person. "Hey, you wanna come back to my place? I gotta grab some money there, and then I'm going to go to town to buy Kayko something."  
  
"Sure." Kurama sipped the rest of his tea, and placed the mug on the bar. He stood up. "Well, there's no time like the present, right?"  
  
As they began to leave, Kuwabara shouted. "Hey Yusuke, if you're not gonna eat the bacon give it to me!"  
  
.....  
  
As Yusuke rounded the corner that morning, he found a sight he thought he would never see. The rain was still sprinkling down lightly, and the three of them saw, first the yellow van, and the young lady. But now, she wasn't alone. Standing with her next to the yellow van, and actually speaking with her, was non other than Hiei himself! Kurama nearly gasped, and Yusuke actually did gasp. Kuwabara was in shock completely.  
  
"I don't believe it..." Kurama said quietly. The girl pointed at Yusuke and the boys, and Hiei truned, spotting them. He nodded at her, and motioned for them to come near.  
  
As they approached, Hiei and the girl continued to talk. They could now hear what the girl was saying to him. "Jaganshi, what a strange name... it sounds exotic, yet somehow it doesn't. Where are you from?"  
  
Hiei shrugged. "Pretty far away, I guess." He turned to greet them as they arrived. Yusuke arrived first, and greeted the girl.  
  
"Hi there.What's your name?"  
  
She smiled. "My name is Minori. But you guys can call me Nori. Thats what most of my friends call me, anyway. So you guys know Jaganshi?"  
  
Yusuke laughed at the name, but not too hard, so as not to provoke Hiei. "Everyone calls him Hiei." Hiei was looking at the ground now. "He's a bit shy. He lives down that street over there, with my friend Kurama here. He doesn't like to talk to people very much."  
  
Kuwabara chimed in. "Yeah, he's a bit of a weirdo."  
  
Nori seemed to ponder this, while looking at Hiei. "I dunno, I think he's cute," She said, matter of factly. "He's got the prettiest eyes."  
  
Hiei looked up at her for a second, as she was a couple inches taller, though she was quite short herself. Yusuke decided to break the ice. "Anyway, we're going to the mall downtown fro a little while. You guys wanna tag along?"  
  
"No, thanks," Nori said, "I've got to finish up some measurements here and then get home. I'm opening a mechanic's shop here in a couple days, and I'm building a house attached to it, so I'll be your new neighbor soon!"  
  
Yusuke smiled. "That'll be great, Nori! So anyway, Hiei, you comin' along or what?"  
  
"No," Hiei said quietly. "I think I'll finish my conversation wiht Nori and then go back home. See you later."  
  
"Whatever you say, Hiei. Go easy on her." Yusuke chuckled to himself, and they set off.  
  
Well, that concludes chapter one. For this story, I want to make some cameo appearances, so If you want to have one of your Original Characters in it, please check my Author Info page on how to tell me about it properly. Copy and paste this link to get there quick: . Be sure to include any pairings you are interested in. I can't promise anything of course, but I'll certainly look into it. R&R, hey! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

of...

Something Unexpected

a fanfic by Rain Darkwood

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Jeez, do I really have to do this on every chapter? Maybe I won't do it anymore. You see if I do!

A Few Thoughts, Kazunori the Crazy

Kurama July 20th, 2004

That was a strange day indeed. Perhaps there was something special in the air, everybody seemed just a little different. Except Kuwabara of course. I don't think any kind of magic could make him different. The most obvious change in a person that day was undoubtedly hiei. He didn't really seem so different I suppose, but seeing him talking to a girl was very peculiar, to say the least. I didn't think Hiei was capable of - well, I guess it would be far too soon to make such a prediction.

The mall was boring. Yusuke strolled through the indoor complex slightly ahead of Kuwabara and Kurama, his hands in his pockets as he browsed the wondows at his leisure. Kuwabara followed next to Kurama, scanning each shop window as though absolutely enamored with each one's selection. Occasionally they would reach the window of a lingerie store or another "uncool" store, and Kuwabara would childishly look away as though too cool. Kurama did not browse much, he preferred to stare up at the glass ceiling far above them, as drops spattered silently and streams of rainwater made patterns across the curved glass. _Hypnotizing_, he thought.

Yusuke was now quite a bit ahead, and ducked into a video store. As Kurama and Kuwabara approached, they found him at a large cardboard display admiring DVD's of the latest action film. Kurama strode up beside him, hands in his pockets.

"Zombie Ninjas vs. Tokyo" Kurama recited, reading the title of the movie. "Sounds like the pinnacle of class."

Yusuke laughed, admitting slight self-mockery. "Okay, what kind of movies do you like, Kurama?"

Kurama looked around at the various displays of movies at the top of their genre. "Hmm. Dramas are fantastic. Tapping into human emotion is a task not even the strongest demon can perform perfectly."

"You do a pretty good job."

"I guess I'm not pretending."

Yusuke chuckled in agreement. "What about you, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara had strayed from his parent figure, Kurama, and was lingering near the Anime and Comedy. "What?"

"Nevermind."

They came out of the shop, Yusuke dragging Kuwabara. They ahd reached the food court, and Yusuke rubbed his rumbling stomach gingerly. "Time for lunch."

Kurama seemed genuinely surprised. "You had pancakes three hours ago!"

Yusuke licked his lips. "You're right. It's definitely time to eat."

As they approached the food court, Yusuke at the lead, Kurama notcied that the amount of people near them had thinned considerably. They were quite alone as they came near the edge of the cafeteria... or...?

Kurama turned swiftly. Directly behind them was little Kazunori himself, looking quite deadly, if it weren't for the triple-scoop chocolate ice cream cone in his hand. As it were, he looked like an out of place cartoon. Kuwabara turned as well, but Yusuke continued.

In one gulp, Kazunori devoured the ice cream and dusted his hands against each other quickly. "What brings this little comedy troup here today?"

Kurama smiled. "You're one to talk."

Kazunori shrugged. He was a small half demon from the spirit realm who had only recently befriended Yusuke and his friends, with his partner Koji. One of his hands was mechanical, in the form of a minigun. He hid this in public with a particularly long sleeve and a plastic case around the forearm. "I gotta get out of here. Where you guys heading after this?"

"Probably Yusuke's house. Hiei was talking to a girl earlier."

"Well I'll come with you, I've tried all of the - What?"

"You tried all the what?"

"No, what did you say about the demon swordsman?"

"Hiei. he was talking to a girl earlier. A human girl."

Kazunori stared him coldly in the eyes for a moment. "I don't believe you. There are dopplegangers here."

Kurama laughed. "Impersonators? Stop it, you're almost as bad as Kuwabaka. Bara." Kuwabara looked around stupidly.

They continued on toward where Yusuke was now eating at a table. By the time they reached him, he was nearly done with his meal. Yusuke looked up at them. "Hey, so you found a toy? No, wait... that's Kazunori."

Kazunori growled.

"We'd better get moving here soon," Kuwabara said, pointing at the glass ceiling. "I think it's gonna storm soon."

End of Chapter Two

Forgive me for making such a short chapter with very little Hiei involved. I wanted to explore the idea of them hanging out at the mall for a little while. We'll get back to Hiei and Nori next chapter.


End file.
